JEALOUS?
by Abbey Woo
Summary: Anggap saja Kris memang pacar yang posesif dan protectif. KrAy slight HunKai menjurus M.


**Present by,**

**.**

**Chaca Woo**

**.**

**.**

**Jealous?**

**.**

**.**

Mata Kris menatap tajam kearah sudut ruangan dimana ada Kai, Sehun dan Lay. Raut wajahnya berubah murka saat Sehun dengan sengaja meniup leher jenjang Lay, membuat Lay mengelinjang kegelian. Lay berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun namun Kai menahan kedua tangan Lay.

Gigi Kris gemeretak melihatnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari kanada dan melihat pemandangan ini sungguh membuatnya ingin menghabisi dua magnae evil tersebut, namun ia teringat sebelum dia menghabisi mereka pasti dia duluan yang merasakan surga dari Luhan dan D.O.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kris dengan nada dingin. Sontak mereka bertiga terdiam. Kai menunjukan seringainya lalu merangkul pundak Lay.

"Kami hanya bermain dengan Yixing gege, Kris." Jawab Kai yang diikuti anggukan kepala Lay dan Sehun. Kris mendengus lalu berbalik kearah kamarnya dan Lay serta manager tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Dia kenapa sih Kai?" Tanya Sehun bingung, Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli sedangkan Lay kini berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kai makin melebarkan seringainya melihat Lay memasuki kamarnya.

"Hun, sepertinya mala mini kita harus menyiapkan kamera resolusi tinggi deh," Ucap Kai. Sehun memandang Kai lalu mereka tersenyum mesum.

"Ku pikir itu ide bagus Kai," Sehun dan Kai pun langsung berlari menuju kamar masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

Lay membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan dilihatnya Kris duduk diatas kasurnya seraya memejamkan mata. Lay perlahan mendekati Kris lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Kamu kenapa Wu?" Tanya Lay , namun Kris hanya diam saja memejamkan matanya. Lay menghela nafas lalu memeluk Kris dari samping, tubuh Kris tersentak lalu kembali tenang. Lay pun menyandarkan dagunya dibahu Kris.

"What's wrong Wu? Kamu kok diemin aku gini sih?" Kris akhirnya membuka matanya lalu menoleh kearah Lay yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Ia menghela nafas lalu membelai lembut pipi berdimple Lay.

"Aku Cuma sedikit kesal, Xing" Ungkap Kris , ia membawa tubuh Lay kepelukannya lalu merebahkan diri diatas kasurnya bersama Lay dalam dekapannya.

"Kesal kenapa Wu? Biasanyakan orang pulang liburan itu seneng bukannya kesal," Kris mencubit pelan hidung mancung Lay lalu menjitak pelan kening Lay yang dihadiahi tatapan kesal Lay.

"Aku kesal gara-gara kamu tau. Kamu kan tau aku paling gak suka ada yang nyentuh milikku, kamu tuh milikku Xing jadi gak ada yang boleh nyentuh kamu selain aku," Ungkap Kris.

"Tsk, possessive Kris," Gumam Lay seraya memutar bola matanya. Kris tertawa kecil lalu mencium hidung Lay.

"Ayolah Kris~ mereka adik kita juga. Aku aja gak pernah protes kamu mau disentuh anggota lain bahkan fanservis mu sama Tao aja aku gak marah," Lay mendengus kesal.

'Kenapa coba sekarang Kris sama kayak si rusa mesum itu? Yang takut banget Xiumin ge diambil orang lain,' Pikir Lay

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menindih Lay, memenjarakan Lay dalam kungkungan tubuhnya.

"Itu hanya fanservis Xing, di dunia nyatanya aku gak suka disentuh kecuali sama kamu, Cuma kamu gak ada yang lain," Bisik Kris tepat ditelinga Lay yang membuatnya bergidik geli.

"Wu, jangan bisik-bisik dekat telinga aku, geli tau!" Sungut Lay menjauhkan wajah Kris namun empunya tak mau bergerak.

"Kamu harus dihukum Xing, kamu sudah bikin aku kesal baobei," Kris menyusuri leher putih Lay, sesekali menciumnya kecil lalu menghirup aroma manis tubuh Lay , sedangkan Lay menggigit pelan bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan.

"Kamu tau Xing, ngeliat kamu kaya gini tuh bikin nafsuku makin besar buat making love sama kamu," Gumam Kris. Lay mendorong pelan tubuh Kris lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di tubuh Kris.

"Jangan macam-macam Wu, besok kita ada fan sign kalau ntar aku lemes kamu bakal dimarahin sama Suho," Kris menangkat wajah Lay agar menatapnya. Pipi Lay merona merah saat Kris menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Like I care about him,huh?" Kata Kris pelan lalu mengecup lembut bibir tabal Lay, Lay membalas ciuman lembut Kris mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher jenjang pemuda tampan itu. Ciuman itu makin memanas saat Lay tanpa sengaja membuka bibirnya. Lidah Kris membelai lidah Lay mengajaknya untuk berpagutan.

"Engghh… Wufan hmm…" Desahan lirih terlontar dari bibir Lay. Kris melepaskan ciumannya lalu beralih keleher sensitive Lay, ditelusurinya leher Lay dengan hidung mancungnya.

"Ughhhh…Wufanhh…Nghhhh…" Desahan Lay semakin keras saat Kris mengigit kecil lehernya. Kris mengelus pelan nipple Lay yang menegang dari luar kaus V-necknya. Bibir Kris beralih pada dada Lay, digigt kecil lalu dihisapnya tanpa menimbulkan bekas lalu menjilati nipple itu dari luar kaus membuat tubuh Lay makin haus akan sentuhan Kris.

"Yifan nghhh… Ahhh nghhh Fanhhh…"Lenguhan itu kembali keluar dari bibir Lay, Kris mengangkat tubuh Lay mendudukkannya diatas pangkuannya berhadapan llau melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka.

"Uhhh Xing…" Desahan Kris terlontar keluar ketika tangan Lay mengelus tengkuknya. Dan kegiatan mereka pun berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih panas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dikamar, Kai dan Sehun menelan saliva mereka susah payah melihat adegan Kris dan Lay. Sehun perlahan mendekati Kai lalu membelai wajah Kai yang merona merah.

"Jonginnie~ Aku tegang nih… Kamu tanggung jawab yah," Bisik Sehun yang dijawab anggukan dari Kai.

Sepertinya dance machine EXO besok tidak bisa menari dengan benar. Dan yang pasti Suho bakal murka sekali sama Kris dan Sehun.

**FIN **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tau fict ini super duper gaje , dan aku gak bisa buat yang lebih dari pada ini! Bisa baca enceh doang bikinnya kagak hikss

Anggap ajalah di fict ini EXO masih 12, okey?

Review ditunggu loh~

With Love,

Chaca Woo


End file.
